


Social Call

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: DCU [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Minor Violence, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“From the way I can see you looking right up my skirt, dear, I’d say things could be worse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Call

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Fish/Renee - mistakes.

“I’m not sure how I feel about the view from down here,” Renee said dryly, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

A slow, syrupy smile spread across Fish’s face.  She pressed the spike heel of her ink-black stiletto harder into Renee’s chest, keeping her pinned to the wet sidewalk.  “From the way I can see you looking right up my skirt, dear, I’d say things could be worse.”

Renee snorted out a laugh.  “Red panties.  I should’ve known.”  _They also perfectly match your bangs, but I’ll keep that to myself._ “The baseball bat is sort of a cock-block, though.”  Fish tapped the bat next to Renee’s head on the pavement, each hollow _thunk_ making Renee flinch.  Her gun was in its holster but she knew her brains would be on the street before she could even twitch. 

Fish made a _tsking_ noise, the tip of her tongue peeking out from behind her teeth.  “You made a big mistake coming to visit me, Major Crimes.  I expect better from a woman of your…status,” she said, gazing down Renee’s prone form.  “Did the boys at the station go running to mommy?”

“I don’t do their dirty work,” Renee spat, and to her surprise, Fish laughed and removed her foot from Renee’s chest. 

“This is your warning, Detective Montoya,” Fish said, her voice velvet.  “If you come here again, it better be purely social.”

Renee stood up, dusting off her pants.  “I may take you up on that offer.”


End file.
